Mimi's Quest
by alcdolera
Summary: If You can't understand the the memories well heres the solution I hope you like it and also it's my second story


Mimi's Quest

The Crest of Sincerity

After Tai and Joe found their crest who will be the next who will receive another crest.

(Tai wanted to digivolve agnumon but instead it digivolved into Dark Skullmon and it was out of control, Luckily Dark Skullmon evolves back to Kumamon and Tai realizes that he must be careful when training his Partner)

(I will not change the story all over again I will just change the story with a twist but first I have to revised Episode 6 but only the last part.)

Episode 6 (last scene of Togemon in Toytown)

"I'm sorry if I attack you really I was controlled by that gear." Monzaemon said, "It's okay, I'm glad nobody got hurt." Mimi said. "Yeah it's okay it wasn't your fault." Tai said, "Tell us what happened to you?" Palmon said, "Well…" Monzaemon said. When Monzaemon is about to explain a ray come out of nowhere and its heading to the children. "Hey, look out" Joe said, "Its heading our way" Izzy said, "Everyone duck" Matt said. All of them ducked but the ray is like a boomerang and its headed towards their way." Look out" Sora said, "Ahh!" T.K said, "Are you okay T.K" Matt said, "Yes I'm fine" T.K said, "The ray won't stop until someone get hurt" Patamon said, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mimi said, " Mimi, watch out!" Tai said, "Mimi!" Palmon said. When the ray is about hit Mimi a light came out of nowhere and because of it the ray was vanished and Mimi opened her eyes, "Hah where's the ray and………." Mimi fainted and lie on the floor. After 20 minutes Mimi wake up and she saw Tai holding her and the others are waiting for her to wake up. As Mimi opened her eyes "Mimi, are you alright?" Sora said, "You gave us quit scared back there" Matt said, "Don't worry I'm fine" Mimi said, "How did the ray vanished?" Tai said and he was helping Mimi to stand up "Thanks" she said, "Where did the light come from and what is the light" Izzy said, "That's because the light was protecting your friend "Monzaemon said," What you meant?" Then Monzaemon was talking in his mind "I never thought I find her", "Why is there something going on?" Mimi said,(speaking in mind) "But just to be sure" then "Ahhh you" Monzaemon said, "Me" Mimi said, "Yes can I see you closer". Then Mimi went closer to Monzaemon, then he put his hand on mimi's head and then he remembers a boy and a girl happily playing then "Ahh Monzaemon is there something wrong?" Mimi said, "It is almost 5 years and I finally found her" Monzaemon said, "Found what?" Mimi said, "Yeah found what?" Palmon said , "Well their something I want to give you and a favor to ask you" Monzaemon said then he gave Mimi a piece of stone. "What's this?" Mimi said , "It's a purity stone" Monzaemon said, "Purity stone" Mimi said, "Yes and the favor you must find the other pieces so that the purity stone will be complete" Monzaemon said, "But how will I find it?" Mimi said. "Don't worry that piece will lead you the way." Monzaemon said. After Monzaemon final words the purity crest went on Mimi's heart, "Where's the stone?" Tai said, "Don't worry it just went on your friends heart" Monzaemon said, "You mean it went on your Mimi's heart?" Sora said, "Yes but don't worry she's going to be okay" Monzaemon said, "Well its time to go bye" he said and he left. "Well let's go I find the other pieces just like Monzaemon said" Mimi said, "Okay" all of them said.

------------End of revised Togemon in Toytown------------------------

(Now here's m version of Esp. 17 "The Crest of Sincerity")

As the chosen children were saved by the cactus, "Wow that's a big cactus" Mimi said, "Yeah I never seen so big" Palmon said, "LOOK" Izzy said. Everyone look up and they saw a cactus produce a wild flower and then a stone with a picture of a tear shape appeared. "It's the third crest" Tai said and a Mimi hears a voice and he wants to get Mimi closer to the cactus then the voice said that he wants Mimi to touch the cactus but Mimi has a second thought but the cactus assured that its okay to touch the cactus so she touch the cactus then a light appeared and after the light Mimi vanished. "Mimi" Palmon said, "Where is she?" Sora said, "What happened to her?" Matt said, "I don't know but I think that cactus has something to do.". Meanwhile Mimi began to her eyes "Where am I?" Mimi said "Your inside the cactus" the voice said. After that Mimi was accompanied by a light then she went on a flashback after that she was crying "Big Brother! Now I understand but why I can't remember before" Mimi said "Because we don't want to but I'm afraid we have to erase it again" The voice said, "But why?" Mimi said, "You will know by the time comes and here is the other piece of the purity stone" The voice said the other piece join the first piece in Mimi's heart. "Well that's it and oh the Crest of Sincerity is yours" The voice said "Okay thank you" Mimi said, "Well that's it may the power be with you" The voice said. After that Mimi face again another light then when she opened she eyes she was in the desert again and Tai found her, "Mimi" Tai said "I'm here" Mimi said "Where have you been?" Sora said "I don't remember the only thing I remember is the piece of the purity stone is mine and the crest is mine and….." Mimi can't continue speaking because she was weak then "Don't worry I'll help you" Tai said then Tai carry Mimi on his back then "Thank You" Mimi said, "Don' worry you are safe with me" Tai said then Mimi close her eyes and fell asleep. "Mimi" Tai said, "She's sleeping" Sora said after that they went along wishing Mimi will be okay.

--------------------The End------------------------------------------------------

( Note: I'm sorry but I will try again next time)


End file.
